Thank You
by A Strand of Golden Chocolate
Summary: 'It's going to be okay, it's going to be alright,' he said through a small, breathy voice. A voice so calm, as if nothing had happened. And that's what Kel really needed, to take her mind off things. Kel/Neal, oneshot.
1. Thank You

**Disclaimer:** Please note that I don't own the characters OR the song. Don't sue me, either, cause I'm not making any money off this whatsoever. (Trust me; if I was, it would be a whole different story.)

**Opening A/N **_**Updated April 15, 2005**_ Hey there!! This is the first fic that I've ever posted (only god knows how many are under my bed) so please take a look and see if you like. It's a Kel/Neal songfic to Dido's "Thank You", which I listened to on repeat while writing this, and it turned out to be exactly how I wanted it to end up: fluffy, romantic, and rather angsty. This wouldn't exactly be likely to happen in the canon, so you have to _pretend_ that it would. All I'm asking is for a little bit of your imagination xD. The update that I've most currently made is a re-writing of the disclaimer, author's notes, and summary. I've also combined chapter one and two, since chapter two was only ending thank-you notes. However, please note that none of the actual story was changed.

**Another A/N **_**Updated December 29, 2007**_ I know it's been forever, and no one would think I'd update. But I did! I still like this story, even though it's not that well written and pretty clichéd, as well as not that funny in moments it's supposed to be funny. xD

But I added the lyrics back in, screw if they want to take them off. The story needs them, and that's what the whole point of it is—it's a songfic for crying out loud, right!? And I also made the comments a separate chapter, to get more reviews, and they're also taking up a whole bunch of space. I don't think I'll be revising this at all. If I wanted to make it better and more IC, I would just have to re-do the whole thing, and I _could_ do something like that, I don't know. We'll see, eh? Just read and enjoy for now. Luff, Fanty.

**Thank You**

Keladry of Mindelan ran through the thickly crowded palace halls, with hot, steaming tears running down from her soft hazel eyes to her rosy cheeks. She pushed past everyone she met, so angry that she didn't care if she hurt anyone or anything. Everything she passed merged into one colorless blur. The rain beat hard and fast on the windows, the sleet slammed against the glass, just like Kel's feet slammed against the floor. The palace hall was long and endless; it seemed as if the faster and faster she ran, the longer and longer it stretched.

Her feet were bare from throwing off her shoes, and now were getting dirty from the walked-on palace floors. Her mouse brown hair was coming out of the tight, elegant bun she had placed it in, streaming down to her shoulders. Different colors of face paint ran down her cheeks, down her neck, staining her lips and the collar of her dress. Her hands desperately hung on to her skirt, which was pulled up right below her knees, to keep from tripping. The rain pounded even harder, the sleet slammed even faster, and the faster and harder they fell, the faster and harder Kel ran. The people around her gaped at her appearance, but she didn't care. It couldn't get any worse.

Anger seethed into her heart and mind. She felt infuriated at herself, outraged at the despicable conservatives, enraged at everyone, and anyone. She felt horrible, and couldn't believe, couldn't understand, herself. Kel had_promised_ that she would never fall, never break under their useless words. Yet this time, they hit her right in the heart. She had not only betrayed her promise, she had made a fool of herself, her friends, and her family in front of the entire court. Tonight at the ball, two of those conservatives had ridiculed her, and she had run out of the room, pulling up her skirts and kicking off her shoes. That night, she just wasn't strong enough, so she broke. Cracked like a porcelain doll.

Past person after person she ran, she pushed, her skirt getting torn and lopsided. More tears had started to form, and she began to question herself. About where those tears came from, about why she was here. Still fumbling with her skirt, she started to mumble and murmur about anything else, other then tonight: how the last time she had border duty, how she always had to force-feed Neal his vegetables. She just couldn't stand the pain anymore, she had to get it out somehow – so she came to an abrupt stop right in the middle of the hall, and tore off the bottom of her skirt. After tossing it aside, making sure it hit someone, she ran, crying, into the palace gardens.

The rain and sleet shone on the magnificent flowers and shrubs, making them shine in the moonlight. The darkness seemed to swamp the garden, yet letting the candle lamps shine forcefully throughout the night. Benches aligned the island of flowers in the center of the gardens, all with a candle lamp on each side. The sleet that beat on the benches bounced off the hard stone, and had the likeness of concrete. Even though the green plants flourished along the gardens, mud was everywhere on the ground, making deep puddles of filth and grime.

As Kel splashed in, calf-deep through the mud and gunk, she naturally thanked the gods that no one was around to see her breaking down. With a breath of fresh air, her vision returned, and Kel quickly brushed away her tears. But more came back, again and again, one after the other. Stomping through the mud in her bare feet, with rain and sleet pounding on her back, Kel thrust herself on a nearby stone bench, next to a soft pink rose bush. She brought her knees up to her chest, and started to cry even more desperately, rocking back and forth. Burying her head in her knees, she felt hot tears run down her cold, cold legs.

**My tea's gone cold, I'm wondering why  
I got out of bed at all  
The morning rain clouds up my window  
And I can't see at all  
And even if I could it'd all be gray  
But your picture on my wall  
It reminds me that it's not so bad  
It's not so bad **

The shining glass chandelier cast beams of light down on the crowded ballroom floor. The music had stopped playing; the dancers had stopped dancing, and mostly everyone way looking at the door, the way where Keladry of Mindelan had left with a slam. Yet some people were looking at the two men who had so loudly and openly ridiculed her. Kel's friends were standing by the refreshment table, all looking at the two men, looking as if they would kill them. Neal brushed his hands through his hair, and replayed the night's events in his head.

There was a ball tonight, and Neal had persuaded Kel to come. Throughout the whole night, two shabby looking men, who turned out were very conservative, kept leering at Kel as if she had no right to be here, no right to live. Suddenly, after about two hours of the ball, they had come up to Kel and started to yell threats in her ear. Neal gaped at every phrase. "I'll strip you and tie you right out in the middle of the palace, for everyone to see, then, in front of everyone, beat you till my knuckles bleed," and "If you ever come near Corus again, I'll beat you, rape you, and then sell you to that whore-house down the street. I'm surprised you're not there already, being the slut that you are." A single tear ran down Kel's cheek and stormed over to the door. Then she threw off her shoes, hiked up her skirts, and left out the door with a loud, booming bang that shook the whole room.

Neal looked around the ballroom with worried eyes. He was stunned, he couldn't speak or move. It seemed everyone else was the same way, doing the thing he had been: replaying the night over and over in their own heads. The part when Kel started to cry kept flashing over and over in his mind. Had he even seen Kel cry before? Then suddenly he had a thought, and cursed himself for not thinking of it earlier and wasting so much time. Since no one else was going to, Neal was going to go after her.

As he started to move, everyone else's eyes started to move toward him, but he didn't care. All he cared about now was reaching Kel before she did anything to herself. Pushing past people and people in the ballroom, he reached the door. With one large movement, Neal pulled it open and ran after, pushing after the same people, the same children, women, men. All he could see was Kel's hair, streaming out behind her. It was the one thing he concentrated on, and just like Kel, didn't care who he ran over with his feet. And yet like Kel again, he was too worried and angry to hear the gasps or see the stares. Suddenly Kel came to an abrupt stop, and tore off about half of her dress; it was in her way. She had made sure she hit someone with her scrap of the cloth, but little did Kel know that the person she hit was Neal.

Neal stooped to pick up the cloth, yet stood up just in time to see Kel rush through the entrance to the palace gardens. Quickly he ran after her, but stopped in the door way to see what she was doing. Kel was splashing through the mud, which seemed to be about calf-deep. She murmured something about "gods" and "no one" through her sobs. Each sob and cry made Neal's heart sink lower and lower, and he couldn't help but think that it was his fault because he asked her to go to that ball. When Neal looked back up, Kel was on a stone bench, her knees up to her chest, crying her heart out, with hot tears running down her legs. The sleet and rain beat down her back, and the lights seemed to single her out.

**I drank too much last night, got bills to pay  
My head just feels in pain  
I missed the bus and there'll be hell today  
I'm late for work again  
And even if I'm there,  
They'll all imply that I might not last the day  
And then you call me and it's not so bad  
It's not so bad **

"Kel!" Neal called out and ran over by the bench to support her. She looked horrible, the worst Neal had seen in his whole life, which was a long time. Kel stared up at Neal with huge, bloodshot, piercing eyes that tore his heart into pieces. Her neck had white streaks where tears left a mark, and her dress was all muddy and torn. Her legs again had white streaks running down them, down to her toes, which were wiggling at the sight of him. Her hair was tousled, and she looked so defenseless. He couldn't help put pull her into a warm, embracing hug that made a stream of warmth run through her heart.

She started to cry into his shirt, and onto his lap. He could catch her breath, ragged and rough, straining through the sobs. Without a second thought, Neal began to run his fingers through her hair and bent down, whispering in her ear, and dropped the piece of cloth.

"It's going to be okay, it's going to be alright," he said through a small, breathy voice. A voice so calm, as if nothing had happened. And that's what Kel really needed, to take her mind off things. To go to a place where nothing bad happened, where she was totally free to be who she wanted to be. Suddenly, Neal clutched her tighter, as if someone was going to grab her away from him. After a while, Kel stopped crying, and they sat there in each other's embraces for a moment. Then Kel looked up at Neal with grateful eyes, and a small smile on her face.

With a sigh and a heave, he lifted her up into his arms, her hands around his neck and his arms resting her legs and back, and stood. With her in his arms he walked back inside the palace, back into the halls. This time though, Neal took his care where he walked. He noticed the stares and heard the gasps. But he didn't care. He had his whole heart right in his arms, and he would do anything for her. Slowly, Neal made way to his chambers and set Kel down with a soft swish. Getting the key out of his pocket, he put it into the lock and opened the door. He took Kel's hand and dragged her into the doorway, then left to another room to find something.

Neal's room was simple, yet very warm and comforting. From where Kel was standing, the doorway she was in was far left. She could see the top half of a bed against the left wall. On her right, there was a circular working table with circular shelves attached to the back. A cushioned chair was neatly tucked under the table, but you couldn't say the same thing about the table. Papers were flowing everywhere, random books lay around, and what seemed like a week old piece of beef was on top of the shelves. Kel walked over to the table and picked up a book, which was titled _What to do With a Week-Old Piece of Beef_. She chuckled and put the book down, then walked over to the doorway of the room she had seen Neal enter; she wanted to see what he was doing.

Neal came back and looked at Kel with his deep, emerald eyes, which melted her from the inside out. He swiftly draped a towel over her shoulders, and decided to embrace her again. As Kel's chest was pushed against Neal's, she could hear his heart beating next to hers. Suddenly Neal withdrew and tilted her chin with his hand. Slowly, but not hesitantly, Neal pressed his soft lips against Kel's wet ones. Kel closed her eyes and instantly opened her mouth under his, desire tearing her heart into pieces. She brought her hands to his neck and pushed his mouth onto hers, flicking her tongue into his mouth, and his met hers as a response.

**Push the door I'm home at last  
And I'm soaking through and through  
Then you handed me a towel  
And all I see is you  
And even if my house falls down now  
I wouldn't have a clue  
Because you're near me **

As soon as Neal felt their tongues meet, he lifted Kel by the back to her knees, and she locked her ankles above his hips. With that, he brought her over to the bed, and laid her down gently. Kel opened her eyes and stopped contact with him for a brief second, just enough to whisper "Thank You" to his lips, and then let the burning desire for need inside her heart continue.

**And I want to thank you  
For giving me the best day of my life  
Oh, just to be with you  
Is having the best day of my life **

_**fin**_

**Closing A/N:** Thanks for reading it, and getting all the way through the end with me! I'd be so extremely awesome if you could review – I'd greatly appreciate it!! Even just a simple "I read it" would be completely fine. In fact, you don't particularly have to like it – I'd be really interesting if someone were to debate any points I tried to make in this. Flames are welcome as well. Oh, and if you're interested, go and see the other fanfiction I have written (if any of them have been put up). Thanks again for reading, and I hope you enjoyed!! Luff, Fanty! (PS: Kel and Neal probably end up having sex. It's up to them ultimately, but I just wanted to inform you.)


	2. Thank You Notes

**Thank You Notes**

Thanks to everyone who's read and reviewed! Love always, Fanty.

**Forget-me-not** - How ironic. See, you're on my second page, and I didn't know that I had a second page, so I totally "forgot" you. Yeah, sorry! So this was actually the last thank-you that I wrote. Anyway, thank you so much!

**Csporty128** - Hehe, thanks. And you are right, you can never have enough K/N. Currently, I'm working on a long epic sorta thing, in which Kel and Neal supposedly kill Yuki and Dom, and they have to run away to be outlaws in Scanra. I'm just scared no one would read it because they would think that Kel and Neal wouldn't do that. But that's just for them to figure out. Yeah.

**Ice** - Thanks, I try my hardest!

**Kylaya** - Thanks, I guess. It's good that it was descriptive and long - I'm working for an epic sorta thingy (see 2nd thank-you), and I want to make the chapters long and full of action so people would read it, and stuff.

**Lady Mage Dragoness** - Thanks, and yes, I am going to. See the 2nd thank-you please!

**Pinkmooseofdoom** - Yep, K/N-ness. And I hope you liked my story, which I think you did. Thanks for reviewing!

**Kizzie** - Thanks, and yes, I will keep writing!

**Ice Raider** - Yeah, thanks. I will write more, and for future plans, look at the 2nd thank-you please! If you haven't already, that is.

**Anastazia Silverwind** - Hehe, yes it does, and yes there is. But not for this story, for a different one, check the 2nd thank-you please! If you haven't already. Yeah. Thanks for reviewing!

**Anya** - Hehe, thank you, All Mighty Bringer of Happiness and JoyJoy! Yeah, you rock! Yeah, I do feel so naughty for writing it... it was so... gaah. It's un-explainable. And yes, you can be my beta. It would be totally cool! Thanks again!

**White-wolf** - That's fine. Hehehe... thanks though, it means a lot to me!

**Cami of Queenscove** - Well, well, well, my idol. No, really, I LOVE YOU! RAAAH! Anyway, do you always yell at people when you review? 'Cause it's really cool. Okay, that sounded stupid, but anyway, onto the thank-you. Right. Well you know you can put it on your site, but how could you not know that there wasn't sex in it? Every single good story has at least nudity or sex. Because they're cool. Yeah... Anyway, thank you so much! Yeah! I am writing something more, see the 2nd thank-you. And yes, I joined your MSN group... EEK! I'm in my second cult. The first one is the School Dance Cult. Yeah, my school has a dance and there's a cult that erm... does stuff about it. Yeah, well I've always wanted to be in a cult. Anyway, thanks again! 

**Chibitenshi** - Hehehe... well I would say your nickname, but this would go out to the public and then you really would kill me. Yeah. So thank you so much! It means a great deal. I really can't believe I got 16 reviews. I hope more people check this songfic out after the "second chapter". Yeah. My goal is about 30 reviews, because I got about 15 last time, and if 15 more people check it out, then I would get about 30 reviews. Yeah... thanks again! Oh yeah, I e-mailed Strong Bad... I'll forward the e-mail to you. It was so funny... yeah, thanks again!

**Lucinia of Masbolle** - Thanks for reviewing! See, I would do an R-rated version of the end, but I'm currently working on an NC-17 version of it. Hehehe, kidding. Totally joking. I would only do that if I had enough experience, which I don't. And I would get really grossed out at myself. Ugh. Yech. Right. Thanks again!

**TamoraFan** - Thanks, and you're totally right. Kel/Neal-ness forever! RAAH! 

**Aurora Starcrystal** - You do not understand, Jessie-chan?! AH! How insulted I am... how could you think I couldn't write?! I can do anything! BUAHAHAHAHAHA! I WILL RULE THE WORLD! Yeah. Ahem... anyway, I'm totally joking. Thank you so much for the review, I love it! Yeah. And I like your story too! It was so well written. You are much better than I am. Seriously. Anyway, the kissy scene was really tough because it just feels so gross. But that's okay, I should just do it more often and then I could do a whole bunch of them without wincing. Right. Thanks again!

**Jessalae** – Thanks! I'll start it soon, so you'll see it soon! Keep an eye out!

**Megglesmago** – Hehehe, yes, I am going to write another one soon, please see the first thank-you for more information on that. Thanks, though, and yeah, Kel/Neal-ness forever! 

**Madi** – Thanks so much! Yeah! Kel/Neal-ness power! RAAAH! And yeah, I'm going to write another story soon – see the first thank-you for more information! Thanks again!

**Aurora Yuy** – Yes, I am happy, but I will never ever do a Kel/Dom fic. Yeah, because Dom totally sucks. I know that lots and lots of people will take that personally and not review anymore, but don't! Just because I hate Dom doesn't mean anything at all! I mean, I am in "We Love Dom" and everything. So don't freak out, keep on reading my stuff! Yeah, that's what this is all about!

**Christelle** - picks up the black lace underwear she threw and stuffs them in her pocket WHAT DO YOU MEAN, YOU LOVE ORLANDO MORE THAN ME!? How could you?! You did have me going there for a while, but I shouldn't get so mad if I get a flame. They are welcome, you know. Thank you so much for reviewing!

**Jazzeld1213** – Really? Omigosh, thanks so much! I hope you read some of my other stories too. Once I start them, that is! Thanks again!

**Tabitha of Hyperville** – Thanks for doing your part! It does really help! I mean, what if every person who likes TP on reviewed my story? I would have like 2 million reviews! Thanks so much!

**XetherealX** – Thanks! I really like your story too, about Kel in the 21st century! It's totally awesome! rushes to review it And oh yeah, thanks for reviewing _my_ story! You don't know how much it means to me! Or maybe… you do!

**To Heaven** – Yeah, well you're not the only one who has to write a sex scene. You don't have to do it if you don't want to. I mean, Cami did that whole in-the-dreams sex… which didn't really get her anywhere, it was just stripping, but then when they really DID have sex, she didn't write anything. And I mean, she's – OKAY! Anyway, back to you! Thanks for reviewing again! Plus, I mean, if YOU write a sex scene, I will too. You know, I'll write it even if you don't. Well… in my upcoming Harry Potter fic (which I hope will score some major reviews!) Thanks again!

**Vanya Edhel** – Um, thanks for reviewing. And I think that the spelling and grammar are fine, thank you very much. Well I know the spelling is – I actually review my stories. And it sometimes has this really weird layout problem, so I'll update it again. And um, Dom was Neal's cousin. I guess you really haven't read 'em in a long time, have you…

**Sarah** – Thanks for reviewing, and saying my work was good! And giving me the 28th review! That was so great of you, lol! And I guess I'm glad my songfic trick thing worked! Even if it had to be on someone like you xD

**(the little face thing that won't let me put up)** – Wow! Thanks so much for reviewing! And making it to number 29! I'm sorry to inform you, though, that this is the end of the story. Yes, it was a one-chapter kind of thing. A one shot. Sorry to everyone who thought that there was going to be a third chapter… well… I guess I'll just have to stick to my other stories! GO READ THEM! Haha, I shouldn't say that. They're not up yet. Yeah, I'm still working on them. Well, thanks again for reviewing. And reading:D

**Pinky** – Pinky, babe, thanks so much for reviewing! Thank you so much! I'm beginning to realize it was kind of long. I made myself have at least a certain amount of words, and I kind of got carried away, but I'm so glad everyone liked it! Yeah, I need to put up more of my stories… the thing is, there's just a "time" when I'm in my writing mood, and a time when I'm not. So usually I don't work up the miff. But thanks again for reviewing!

**PsychoLioness13** - Ahh thank you so much! I didn't know so many peolpe would like it. Not that like 30 or so people is a lot, but it means so much to me! And I don't think I'm gonna write any more of this story, but I am writing others. Sigh. I just have to stop being so lazy and start writing them!

**me** - Really? Thank you so much! Wow, you had a detailed compliment, compared to everyone else! (Not that being non-detailed is bad. They're both really good!) And I guess that now I'm at a blank... next review!

**emmablk1** - Ahh yes! Nel/Keal! I love that pair, course. That was a one-shot. Cause I can't write anything else (I'd probably ditch it RIGHT BEFORE THE ENDING, LIKE THAT DAMN WOMAN THAT GOES BY THE NAME OF STACEY!!!!!!!!!!! DIES). Anyway, thanks so much for reviewing!

**Poetic-thought** - Yey! Thanks for reading and reviewing! I don't know why Tamora didn't put them together. Well, she didn't put Kel with anyone yet SO THERE'S STILL TIME! YES! Ehh... anyway, thanks for the thoughts! I'm glad that people are giving me suggestions to improve my writing. It really helps! Yes, I will keep up the amazing writing. Hehehe. Hopefully I'll start on my stories sometime...

**pink** - Thank you for reading! And reviewing! Hahaha, even though it was a flame. Flames are welcome, you know. It just increases the number of reviews I have. Eh... anyway, now I'm supposed to say something mean. Ehh okay. Hope 'bout this - go shove a pot up your - ehh okay maybe not. Anyway, keep reviewing! (And yes, I do like Kel/Dom, too, but not as much as Kel/Neal, but I am willing to go on an all out war with the Kel/Dom people over Kel/Neal.)

**Helkardowen** – Yeah, I felt so mean writing the conservatives part. And it was really weird to write the kiss scene. I can't re-read it now because I'm just like, "Oh it was so bad. Can't read, too embarrassing!" I hate it when people read my bad writing… like that one time in Language Arts where I wrote a story and the whole class had to read it, and it was extremely bad. But anyway, thanks for reading and reviewing! 

**jasminesignet** – Thank you so much! I'm trying to write more, I'm trying!

**Sunset of the House of Darkness Crest** – Oh, thanks! That's sweet. Yeah, it's been around a while, so I wouldn't be surprised if you _had_ read it before!!

**Jeweled Rose** – Haha. Yes, go sex! Thanks for reading and reviewing!

**hidden and forgotten** – Ooh, thanks. Means a lot, you know!

**TheTigress** – Really? I love it when things inspire me, so that's really awesome! I'm really glad that the imagery came across. I think that was one of the things I was trying to focus on, so that makes me really awesome! Thank you so much!

**Naruto Kaiba** – Thank you, thanks for letting me know!! Also, thanks for adding it to your favorites, that also means a lot.

**music nerd** – Thanks! I'm glad you think it's good. I agree with you, it's slightly OOC for Kel to do what she does, but I liked the idea of the story, even though Kel isn't really much of a lovey-dovey type of girl. Thanks for reviewing!

**shelubbsu** – Thank you so much! _You're_ perfect, hehe!

**Magical Who** – Thanks very much!

**Tortall101** – Thanks! Yeah, now that I look back on it, the situation doesn't seem very likely. Kel wouldn't cry, and probably someone, like the King, would do something about it.

**The Regency Dame** – No, my mind doesn't stretch beyond rain with tears! Haha, actually, I can think of something other than that, but it's what I used then. It was a while ago, you know? Thanks for reviewing though! 

**harrypotterlollipops** – Thanks! D

**StitchWitch** – Aww. Thanks!! I hope you find him soon.

**Anulikanjubigbo** - Thank you very much.

**Yay** – Yay, thanks! YAY!!


End file.
